missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
The Legacy
Four men gather in Zurich, each with a piece of a puzzle that will lead them to Hitler's fortune. Once they find it, they plan to use it to launch the Fourth Reich. Cast Regulars * Steven Hill as Dan Briggs * Barbara Bain as Cinnamon Carter * Greg Morris as Barney Collier * Peter Lupus as Willy Armitage Guest Starring * Martin Landau as Rollin Hand * Donald Harron as Ernst Graff * Lee Bergere as Alfred Kuderlee * Bill Fletcher as Brucker * Claude Woolman as Paul von Schneer * Patrick Horgan as Wolfe * John Crawford as Dr. Lubell * Walter Friedel as Lt. Euler * Richard Peel as Guide Mission Briefing Dan goes to the same place he went to in Wheels and gets in the truck to remove the photo envelope from the cabinet and looks at the photos inside. All of the photos in the envelope are of Neo-Nazis. Dan then plays the tape starting the mission briefing. Good morning Mr. Briggs since late in 1945, the Allied command has been trying to track down Adolf Hitler's personal fortune. Now it looks like we've finally gotten a break. Four young man, sons of Hitler's most trusted officers, are gathering in Zurich, Switzerland. We believe they have knowledge which will lead them the Hitler treasure they plan to use it to launch the Fourth Reich. We've been able to identify one of the young heirs. His name is Paul Von Schneer. He'll be coming to Zurich from Argentina. Dan, your mission, should you decide to accept it, is to get that money, believed to be over $300 million, before they do. As always, should you or any member of the IM Force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. Please dispose of this recording in the usual manner. Just like last time Dan removes the tape and tosses it in the incinerator and it self destructs. Target * Neo-Nazi gold left by Hitler Enemies * Ernst Graff * Brucker * Paul Von Schneer * Wolfe * Neo-Nazis Allies * Dr. Lubell * Lt. Euler * Gride * Alfred Kuderlee Trivia *At the end when the IMF has a gunfight with the last two remaining members after one is killed-the other runs away-and is not pursed or killed by the IMF team-although the IMF team does find Hitler's fortune at the end! {This is unusuall since usually the bad guy is either killed or under arrest by the end of the episode!} In the The_Submarine the IMF team trick a former SS officer into revealing where stolen funds for a new Nazi movement are kept-but do not kill him once he reveals this information. *This epsiode was remade for the 1988 "Mission Impossible" series 1/5 November 27, 1988 with the only change being is that "sons" are changed to grandsons. Three other episodes of the orginal series "The Condemened" "The System" and "The Killer" were also remade for the 1988 series as well. Category:Episodes